Dishwasher appliances generally include a tub that defines a wash chamber. Dishwasher appliances also generally include a rack assembly mounted within the wash chamber. The rack assembly is configured for receipt of articles for washing. For example, a user can slide the rack assembly out of the wash chamber and load plates, bowls, cups, or any suitable article or combination of articles into the rack assembly. After loading is complete, the user may slide the rack assembly back into the wash chamber.
In particular, the user can slide the rack assembly is to a retracted position. During operation of the dishwasher appliance, such a configuration for the rack assembly is preferable and may be required for certain dishwasher appliance components to function properly. For example, a door of the dishwasher appliance may not close properly if the rack assembly is not in the retracted position, and certain dishwasher appliances will not operate with an open door. Similarly, certain dishwasher appliances include a spray assembly mounted to the rack assembly. The spray assembly is normally configured such that the rack assembly must be positioned in the retracted position for the spray assembly to receive wash fluid during operation of the dishwasher appliance.
However, certain design factors and user behaviors can impede the rack assembly from being adjusted to the retracted position prior to starting the dishwasher appliance. For example, oversized articles within the rack assembly can catch or snag on other dishwasher appliance components. Also, certain dishwasher appliances include silverware baskets mounted to a front of the rack assembly. Removing the silverware basket can cause the rack assembly to not be positioned properly in the retracted position. In particular, the force of fluid entering the spray assembly during operation of the dishwasher appliance can push the rack assembly out of position if the silverware basket is removed. Also, pressing the door closed may not force the rack assembly into the retracted position if the silverware basket is removed.
Accordingly, a dishwasher appliance with features for assisting in positioning a rack assembly of the dishwasher appliance in a retracted position would be useful.